


Jealous

by EternalRedWolfe



Series: Snowells Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells, Snowells Week 2020, Tumblr: snowellsweek, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalRedWolfe/pseuds/EternalRedWolfe
Summary: Harry finds it hard to work when Caitlin is around Jay.Set Season 2.Snowells Week 2020 - Day 2 - Year 2 Prompt "Jealousy"
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Jealous

Her laugh bounced around the room followed by the clang of the screwdriver on the metal surface. The laughing stopped.

"Uh... Everything ok, Harry?"

Harry spun around and glared at Jay who stood smugly beside Caitlin. Not that he had a reason to be smug: if Caitlin wanted to waste everyone's time with the good for nothing Jay, he didn't care. All he cared about was Jesse.

"Everything's fine, Snow. It's not like I'm trying to get this machine to stop Zoom so I can save my daughter." He shook his head. "No, because to do that, I would need somewhere quiet."

"Isn't Cisco's workshop quiet?" Jay asked.

"Yeah..."

"So why are you even out here, Wells?"

"Because..." Harry grasped the air for the right words. He was working out here because...

When he came in here to get his watch, he could smell her perfume.

He rolled his eyes and spun his chair back to his worktable.

Caitlin put her hand on Jay's shoulder. "I could use some caffeine. Jitters?" Jay nodded. "Do you want a coffee, Harry?"

"No." He tried to not be blunt with her. "Thank you.

He worked in silence for the rest of the day and well into the night. His tried to stifle the yawn but couldn't, it broke free.

Then the laugh again. He braced himself for the snide remark.

"You should get some sleep. You'll be no use to Jesse if you're so exhausted you can't think straight."

He turned around and leaned back in his chair. "Where's Garrick?"

Caitlin picked up a pen from the table and twirled it in her hands, shrugging. "He wanted to hang out with Cisco for a bit."

"Poor Cisco."

"Jay's nice, Harry. You're just not giving each other a chance." Harry stifled another yawn. "You really need to sleep."

"I'll sleep here. It's minutely better than that cot Cisco set up in the workshop."

"Yeah, about that. I have a surprise."

"What?"

Caitlin walked over to him. "It's a surprise Harry, the point is not knowing." She grabbed his arm and pulled. "Come with me."

She walked with him to the elevator and took an off-shooting hallway, still holding his arm. They rounded a corner and Harry's breath caught. The room was bright with the occasional decorative plant or light. The other end was set up as a workstation and in front of the door, two beds.

"The second one is for when you get Jesse back."

"Thank you, Caitlin." He felt her fingers tighten on his arm slightly. "When did you do all this?"

"I've been working on it for a few days."

"I'm impressed Jay didn't ruin the surprise."

"He, uh, doesn't know. I, um... You two don't get along and I figured you wouldn't want to know about it if you thought he was involved."

He smiled down at her. "You're smart. You can do better than him, you know."

"Maybe. But the guy who makes my heart flutter; the guy I want to have coffee with, and make jokes with? He's not going to make a move until he gets his daughter back, and even then maybe not, so..." Harry didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to kiss her, but she was right. He had to focus on getting Jesse. When all this is over, he'll make up for lost time. He watched her staring at him. She smiled. "Goodnight, Harry," and reached up to kiss his cheek.

For the first time in a long time, he fell asleep smiling, thinking of Caitlin, and, occasionally, letting in the realization that Jay was second best.


End file.
